


Hit Me With Your Best Shot

by AurumCalendula



Series: Vids by AurumCalendula [104]
Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Embedded Video, F/F, Fanvids, Physical Triggers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:48:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25529938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AurumCalendula/pseuds/AurumCalendula
Summary: 'you're a real tough cookie with a long history/ of breaking little hearts like the one in me'
Relationships: Andy | Andromache of Scythia/Nile Freeman
Series: Vids by AurumCalendula [104]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/444172
Comments: 12
Kudos: 59





	Hit Me With Your Best Shot

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to Goodbyebird for her feedback!


End file.
